The Silence In Black And White
by Frozen Perfection
Summary: Kagome is attacked one day and is sadly left to die as Inuyasha mistakes her wounded state as death. However, Sesshoumaru comes across her and is conviced by Rin to help his enemy. But what happens when Kagome cannot remember who she is? SessKag
1. Default Chapter

The Silence In Black And White

_By_

_Frozen_

Chapter One

"Inuyasha!" Her feet almost painfully thumped against the uneven ground. How could this have happened? How could she have been so stupid? All these questions kept running through her head, just like she was running through all these trees. Her sides hurt, her lungs burned, and she knew Inuyasha would not come for her. That ached the most out of all things.

Roots and rocks bumped and jutted from the ground, making her trip and stumble. Her eyes were dry and clouded from the air rushing by and she was starting to sweat. Inuyasha had not been with Kikyou, she was not going home, and she was not running away. Well, from him anyway.

Naraku was strangely…clever…with his plot today. Attacks had been coming more and more often as of late, almost as if he was desperate to get rid of them. Today had been different from all the other times. No puppet, no incarnates, no shards. Shards…actually they were there today. Only for an instant, though.

Kagome looked up at the sunny sky. It had been such a nice day today, such weather and beauty. The trees were green with leafs, the grass was tall, and the flowers were bloomed. The breeze was slightly cool and the sun was gently warm. All that didn't matter anymore like it had back at camp.

In one moment, the group's rest had become chaotic. A million things happened at once. Kohaku had suddenly appeared and of course Sango had taken off after him without second thoughts. Miroku followed her, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo to become alarmed with horror.

Naraku, _thee _Naraku, walked from the shadows of the trees in front of them, however, it took a few nasty remarks from Inuyasha to lure the half-demon out from hiding. Naraku did not seem interested in Inuyasha, though, but instead took a direct shift in attention to Kagome.

Kagome shuddered with memory of his tentacles wrapping around her without warning and flinging her far into the trees. Her ears still rang with Inuyasha's roar to run and her heart still pounded wildly from fear of being caught by only Kami knew what.

Now, she didn't have a clue what was going on. She had listened to Inuyasha for once, she had ran. But now something was after her, something like Naraku or not, she didn't know. She knew for sure she wouldn't stop to find out.

Kagome's dark eyes looked around with fright as she heard swishing of clothing behind her. She had heard that earlier, but somehow something was not right. The sound was not only closer, but joined with another sound. It was almost the dull drone of a whistle, like something was coming at her fast.

There was suddenly a snap, like a branch breaking off a tree. "What was that," Kagome almost screamed to herself, fear making her panic-stricken. "Hello?" She tried hard to keep breathing, to keep moving. If she slowed, Kagome feared she would lose her life.

Her brown shoes patted hard against the forest floor, the limbs burning and aching. She needed to stop, and soon. But she didn't want to. She was too scared. Her black hair flung around behind her like a mop gone wild, tangles and snarls twisting every second of every step.

"Kagome!" Her feet slide to a complete halt. Kagome wisped around, her hair following the turn shortly after. Her eyes grew wide, recognizing the rough voice that said her name. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, her face lit up in joy. She gasped for breath to be able to speak.

"Inuyasha!" In that one little sliver of a second after she said his beloved name, it was all over. Inuyasha leapt over the trees, a wide grin on his handsome face. Kagome blinked once, noticing that first. It wasn't right for Inuyasha to do that, or, it was right, but he just wouldn't. The thing she recognized second that was out of place, was the fact that he was not wounded at all. She knew Naraku would not have made such an appearance in person without a reason. He wouldn't do something so bold without anything to benefit from it.

In that one split second Inuyasha noticed her expression. With a wider grin, he seemed to shift. His beautiful gold eyes whirled with darkness, turning dark with deep red and brown. His long silver hair became wavy with black, his grin turning into a cruel smirk. Kagome nearly cried out in horror, realizing her great mistake. People always said to learn from your mistakes.

Somehow Kagome had a feeling she wouldn't be able to learn from this one.

A large object, almost looking like his own tentacle, came hurtling at her with blinding speed. It came from out of nowhere, and she knew right then that she had been his benefit all along. No shard detector, no alerts, not so much a problem anymore. Kagome opened her mouth to yell, scream, to do something. It never got to happen.

She stared in horror as the scene seemed to play in slow motion, the terror of her skull being crushed pulsing through her veins. In a last attempt to fool Naraku, or fool his plans at least, she let herself fall, turning her head so it would not hit her face dead on. Her eyes closed tight, and with one last breath, blackness took her as the weapon met its destination.

Inuyasha panted as he sprung into the clearing, having followed Naraku. Instead of attacking the demon, he froze. Blood splattered diagonally across Inuyasha's face, his bright eyes wide with shock as Naraku took a bone-crushing swing at Kagome. Like she just collapsed, she fell to the ground on her knees just before the blow, the tentacle hitting her dead on in the head. Her body went sprawling to the forest floor, about five feet away from where she had originally stood.

Inuyasha dully remembered how Kagome had told him about head injures. If you got hit in the temple really hard and blood came out, you were pretty much considered dead. It was a soft spot on the head and extremely dangerous to hit. For once, Inuyasha wished she had not told him the information.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled in rage. Turning sharply to Naraku, his lips lifted in a snarl, his Tetsusaiga raised over his shoulder in rage. "You Bastard!" Charging at the dark half-breed, Inuyasha swung his sword, the air almost splitting to let it through.

Of course it missed and before he could do anything, Naraku was chuckling loudly, flying backwards through the trees. Inuyasha screamed in outrage and sorrow, rushing after him.

Heat from the warm sun gently beat down on her, her hair absorbing the warmth. Complete peace and utter contentment overflowed her soul, such a wonderful feeling enveloping her. She let a quiet sigh escape her lips, rolling over onto her back into a better position. Before she could move further, however, pain shot through the right side of her head, neck, and shoulders. It even went down her right arm. She moaned with hurt, trying to reach up to her head to find the origin of the searing wound. Hot stickiness met her eager finger tips, the strange liquid sending waves of terror through her.

Her eyes would not open, no matter how hard she willed them to. They were heavy and seemed to be stuck together. Her muscles in her head clenched as she tried to open her eyes, a throbbing heart beat starting to pulse in her ears. It echoed through her head and down her body, pain following in its wake. It hurt so badly…

With a whimper, she stopped trying to wake up and see where she was. Instead, she tried to move her right arm. She gasped as the limb screamed in pain, and, afraid it was broken, instantly stopped trying. She tried moving her legs and both were as heavy as lead. Panic rose in her, afraid she would never be able to move. Her left arm, though it also hurt, she could still move. It did hurt, but not as badly as everything else.

Why did she hurt so much? She couldn't remember what had happened to her. Couldn't remember where she was, couldn't remember anything. It seemed odd, but she just couldn't remember a gosh darn thing. It was like there was a thick fog in the back of her mind, and when she tried to remember, it became worse.

With a shaky breath, she tried to calm down. She felt so alone and scared, she was hurt and couldn't see. Part of her was wondering if she was just blind and her eyes were open, but the other said her eyes were closed. Personally, she liked the second much more than the first. But she was starting to forget even that. She was forgetting things that had just happened…

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her waist. She tensed on contact, not knowing what the strange creature was and what it was doing. It slowly lifted her from the ground, trying to upright her. Her head pounded and something warm ran down her neck from her head. Her muscles ached and she was cold now, having been moved from her warm place on the ground.

Realizing that tensing caused her body more pain, she went completely limp in the creature's grip. Before she knew it, she had slipped from the creature, nearly falling on the ground. Her head did not hit the ground like her body did, but instead was held by something.

The thing came back and again tried to grab her, and this time she could not tense. She was far too weak now and she was willing to allow the creature to do with her as it pleased. She trusted it, whatever it was.

Suddenly a little voice spoke to her. "Kagome-chan will be okay." If she was able to move, her brows would have furrowed and she would have frowned. 'Kagome-chan? Who's Kagome-chan?'

Note: Okay, brand new story, so be nice! I always wanted to do one where Kagome lost all her memories but I never got a chance to! When my writer's block has lessened I will probably revise this chapter a little. Be nice and I want you guys to talk to me. Give me ANY ideas, please please please! Please review as well!


	2. Chapter Two

The Silence In Black And White 

Chapter Two

_By_

_Frozen_

Sesshoumaru's molten amber eyes stared at Inuyasha's wench in disbelief. A frown tugged deeply on his mature face, his eyes narrowing as he stared directly at her blank eyes. They seemed to stare at absolutely nothing, rock still. Quite frankly, at first, he had thought she was dead. Though now he would never admit such a thing. After one good, long sniff close to her, he knew for sure she was not dead.

Her scent thrived and changed with her different emotions but her body didn't move. He could sense the heat coming off her body in waves, yet little bumps rose on her skin. It puzzled him, but when Rin urgently inspected her, he saw her nasty head injury.

It looked like someone had hit her with a mallet, almost crushing the whole side of her skull in. Blood ran down from time to time, though he could tell the wound was slightly old. Kneeling closer to her next to his ward, he took an ever closer look. With an expression of disgust, he saw the pink and green of her skin around the wound. It was infected.

How she could have lived, the Demon Lord had no idea, but what had actually stunned him was that she had lived _this long_. From what he could tell, from his experience, was that the injury was at least six hours old. Six _hours_. She was probably wounded around late afternoon, because now it was night. How a human could survive that long shocked him to no end.

It wasn't just her head that was hurt, either. Her body was black and blue with bruises, her right arm was broken, and her legs were purple with cold. They were most likely numb or had eternal bleeding within them. Her left arm seemed alright except for a few scratches, but otherwise nothing else was okay. A dirt skid mark was on the ground, indicating that she had slide about five or six feet after she had been struck.

Sniffing the air cautiously he scented for Inuyasha. After about two minutes, he stood once more. Inuyasha was extremely far away, but his scent was in the clearing. He must have run off, thinking the girl was dead. Looking down at the girl once more, he nearly scoffed. 'Pity.'

With mastered indifference, he gracefully turned on his heel, walking away from the 'sure-to-be-dead' human. If anybody could do anything to help her, they would have to be impressively powerful. That, he was positive, would not happen. If he would not help the girl, Sesshoumaru knew no one else would.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," came Rin's small voice. He stopped his stride, looking over his shoulder with an expression of blankness. Rin's head was down as if she was ashamed. He knew this was going to happen, he knew Rin would want to save her. The wench's skin was warm, she was still breathing, and she could feel, meaning she was alive. Though barely. Sesshoumaru knew well what Rin wanted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered with a begging tone. He turned further to look at Rin, surprised by his ward. Usually if he did nothing when she wanted him to do something, that meant no. She had never asked twice.

His eyes narrowed in distaste and disappointment. They had always respected each other in a strange way, always knew when to keep quiet and always knew how to react. He had never before had to scold Rin, to actually voice the word 'no' in her face when she wasn't doing anything wrong. Many people said there was always a first for everything, but he didn't want a first for this.

"Rin," he said sternly. The tone almost dared to be called father-like. He watched with his golden gaze as she visibly winced. Rin knew she was not suppose to ask him twice, but she had to. She desperately wanted to save Kagome.

With her fiery spirit determined to save Kagome, she bravely looked up at her guardian. Sesshoumaru almost sighed. Tears leaked from the dark curtain of bangs, her brown eyes watery and starting to turn pink. His chest clenched and his stomach turned, but he still did not move. He would not save an enemy.

His demonic eyes shifted slowly over to the girl, the blood still running from her wound. He silently recalled many times she had actually helped him, how powerful she was. With a frown, he turned fully toward his ward and the girl. With deep regret, he walked toward them.

He noticed a shooting star fly overhead, but instead of looking at it like usual, Rin just stared at him. She really wanted this, wanted to save this human. With an invisible sigh, he bent down and used his one arm to wrap around the wench's waist. Rin's eyes grew wide and with it her smile. Instantly, she tried to help him, making sure the girl's head did not move much.

Sesshoumaru tried not to touch her much, only having contact when necessary. She suddenly went limp, slipping from his grasp. His eyes narrowed into a heated glare, annoyed that she had slipped away. Rin still held Inuyasha's wench's head in her hands. With great irritation, he picked her up yet again, cradling her against his breast plate armor.

In humiliation, he walked toward where Jaken and Ah Un were, anger smothering his liquid eyes for a moment. Rin was indeed making him soft, and if he started to get worse he didn't know what he would do.

"Kagome-chan will be okay." His eyes shifted to look at Rin, staring at her. It was not a statement nor a fact, but more like a reassurance for her. Rin didn't know if the girl would survive or not, but she wanted her to. Rin knew he had Tensaiga but she also knew he would not use it.

She was right. He would not use it on his enemy.

He looked back at the path before him and Sesshoumaru thought he saw the girl's eye twitch. He nearly scoffed. If he had ever been this weak in his entire life, he would have ended it right there and then. He would never rely on anyone. Never, even if it meant his demise.

His feet swished lazily against the long, damp grass. Rin's pattering followed close behind him, noticing the little skip in her beat. She was happy, he knew, but he would not be sure for how long. If the wench proved to be an annoyance, he would get rid of her. He slowly looked down at the girl's blank eyes, glaring at them as if she could see him.

He knew for sure he would have left the girl to die had his ward not convinced him.

Note: Okay, short but sweet. This one will probably be revised a little to in the near future. This is totally new grounds to me and I will try to make Kagome as Kagome as she can possibly be, k? So please do not flame me and be nice! I will have chapter three up soon! Be gentle man.


	3. Chapter Three

The Silence In Black And White

Chapter Three

_By_

_Frozen Perfection_

Kagome's head rocked back and forth with Ah-Un's constant rhythm, the beasts' strides equal and precise. Her ebony hair swayed with the movement as little Rin stared down at her. Big brown eyes wide, Sesshoumaru's ward waited anxiously for her idol to wake. Kagome's eyes, however, showed no sign of opening.

Little did Rin know that a harsh and long battle was being taken place right in front of her in the demon lord's mind. Sesshoumaru was tense with anger and confusion, sharp as was his mind but his actions puzzled even himself. To make matters worse, his actions had a consequence to them he was not ready to deal with at the moment. Yes, Sesshoumaru had been prepared for any consequence he might have triggered, but even his open mind had not thought of taking another human into his group.

His sensitive ears didn't miss the long, quiet sigh from Rin as she pushed the wench's hair out of her face. Golden fire danced in his eyes as Sesshoumaru's mind clicked. What had Naraku gained from this? He knew well that Inuyasha cared for the wench, but he doubted that that was the only meaning for this unexpected attack.

His amber eyes narrowed. No, Naraku never did something to gain only one thing. There was always double meaning to his words as well as actions, and Naraku taking this plan into action himself was far more concerning.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the maiden from the corner of his eye. The wench seemed to hold much more meaning than he had originally thought, for to have Naraku himself after you, you had to be much more of a benefit than anybody let on. This concerned Sesshoumaru far more than the own consequences of his actions, even if the girl was tied into this far more thickly than he wanted.

Body scraped and battered with wounds and bruises, Inuyasha wandered weakly in the forest. The darkness, which the hanyou was thankful for, covered him in its cloak of night. It hid him from being seen, hid the numb and agonized expression on his dirty face, hid him from almost everything but the pain.

His back slouched in a pout and pain, Inuyasha treaded through the trees as he made his way back to camp. His eyes stung when his mind whispered to him, whispered that Kagome would not be there waiting for his safe return. Whispered that it had been all his fault.

Inuyasha glowing eyes looked up to stare ahead of his, worry written on his face. He didn't even know if the others were alive. Sango and Kirara had taken off, Miroku had followed, and Shippo…Inuyasha lowered his head once again. He didn't even know what happened to Shippo.

With a exhale of despair, he stood straight, walking into the dark area near the road in which they had settled down. His breath hitched as he stared at Kagome's large yellow pack. His eyes stung again, but with a curse and a fist to the ground, it stopped.

No, he wouldn't cry, not till he killed Naraku. Inuyasha looked up at the clear night sky, stars twinkling at him. First, though, he had to find the rest of his friends… Inuyasha swallowed hard, scenting the air with his nose.

Anger flashed quickly in his strong eyes. Rin was tiring and Sesshoumaru had not yet thought of what to do with the other female. With a silent sigh, he stopped and sat down by a tree, closing his eyes in thought as he listened to his small group start to settle down. Before he could relax his body better, the demon lord heard Ah-Un make a groaning growl of displeasure.

Inwardly he grumbled to himself, standing once more to walk to his beast. Rin stayed by Ah-Un's side as he approached, her innocent brown eyes wide with hope and admiration of him. Taking his one arm, Sesshoumaru slipped it around the wench's waste, disgusted with himself as he lifted her back into his reluctant embrace.

Cringing unnoticeably at having to hold the human, he walked over to another tree and laid her down on the ground. He growled quietly as he watched Rin smile, happy her lord would help her in a mission to heal another. With a sharp snap at his own mind, Sesshoumaru looked down at the wench.

She was completely pale, whiter my each moment as he gazed at her. Her wound, finally, had stopped bleeding, but it turned green and redder every second it was still unattended. His eyes narrowed as his clawed hand came up to touch the wound. He resisted the urge to draw back in disgust as he felt the sickening texture of the wound.

"Rin," he spoke suddenly. "Give me those leafs." Rin looked around and saw his amber eyes glancing at a small tree with large, heart shaped leafs. She hopped to the task, plucking off each leaf carefully until a small pile was formed in her small arms. Turning to him, she skipped up to Kagome.

Once on the other side of the girl, she held her arms out to Sesshoumaru, watching in awe as he grasped some and laid them on the ground. With perfect slices, the lord cut the leafs into many pieces. Before he could do more, he heard a grunt come from Jaken.

Sharp, amber eyes came up to stare boldly at the source of the sound, Jaken looking away immediately. The toad knew better then to voice his own opinion at a time like this when his master was working, and Sesshoumaru expected such from him. Jaken turned fully away from him, deciding to keep quiet the rest of the night and hold his tongue.

Looking back down at his work, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Rin," he called again. The girl came instantly to attention. "Grind these up until you can feel it get very wet," he said in his deep, cold voice. His ward nodded eagerly and grabbed the pile of slightly damp, shredded leafs.

"Jaken," he said with a slightly loud tone. Jaken jumped and turned back to his master.

Jaken stuttered as he spoke in fear. "Y-Yes, milord…?"

"Get water," he said quietly, not even looking up from the thickening pile of green shreds. Jaken nodded.

"Yes milord."

Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she grinded the leafs up in her hands, the juice from the leafs dripping down her arms. Sesshoumaru raised his voice a little. "Enough Rin. Put those in another leaf," his voice was blank as he handed her a leaf. It acted like bowl as she dumped the strange, juicy substance into it.

Jaken came stumbling into their sight as he swayed, yelling as the bucket tumbled and swished with heavy water. Rin giggled as Jaken continued to get soaked by the water, Sesshoumaru arching his eyebrow slightly. Jaken came sliding to a halt as he held up the bucket of water, trembling from the cold.

Rin laughed at the drenched demon, Jaken insulting her as Sesshoumaru took the water from him. Rin stuck out her tongue, insulting him back. Jaken growled as he raised his famous staff, chasing Rin as she took flight with insane laughter. Of course, most girls were insane, though some were more than others.

As normal, Sesshoumaru ignored the events happening around him, keeping his mind and body aware of danger. Taking his hand, he dipped it in the water, cupping it. As he raised his hand out of the ice cold liquid, water sat embraced in his pale palm. With great unwillingness, he brought his hand to the wench's frozen lips.

Tipping his striped hand ever so slightly, water poured down the girl's dry throat. She sputtered a little, giving him more signs of life in which he was not glad nor sad for. With frustration laced in his graceful movements, he removed his hand from her mouth and repeated the process.

Finally, after dipping his hand into the water bucket once more, he didn't return his hand to her lush lips. This time, his hand traveled to her temple, letting the cool water drip down her disgusting wound. His glowing eyes narrowed as he continued to wash her wound, angry to have to do this for a human. With relief, he looked down at the substance on the leaf.

It was clear and kind of thick, a chunk of leaf here and there. His mind clicked as he found knowledge of this leaf in his mind. This leaf was toxic, though only to demons. That Sesshoumaru had no problem with, but the smell he did. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the sharp smell. It would not kill a demon, he knew, but he knew it to put one into a coma or sleep depending on how much a demon inhaled. It only worked in its liquid form, however, but it was powerful nonetheless.

His eyes turned sharply to his running ward. "Rin."

Rin came screeching to a halt as she looked over at him with a grin, her small chest moving harshly with pants. His head tilted to nod at the wench laying near him, his golden eyes waiting for her to catch the hint. Rin came bounding toward him and the wench, seating herself next to him.

"Put this on her wound," he said deeply as he pointed with his clawed index finger to the clear substance. Rin quickly started on the job as Sesshoumaru stood, walking over to the tree he had wanted to rest at earlier.

Leaning against the tree, he watched as Rin quickly finished her task, inspecting the wound for any area she might have missed. "Good. Now cover it with another leaf and then go to sleep," he ordered calmly. His command was answered with a quick nod as Rin did as she was told.

Sesshoumaru watched until Rin got up and walked over to Ah-Un, his eyes half lidded as his amber eyes glowed. The smell was far more powerful than he had thought, for already he was beginning to feel the lure of sleep wash over his mind. Thoughts of the amusing look the girl had with a leaf stuck to her head were foggy and soon even thoughts of Naraku were starting not to mattered to him.

Intrigued by the wench once more, he walked over to her for a better inspection. He might have missed something important about her, something that could help him with Naraku. As he sat down next to her, a wave of the leafs' smell wafted into his face. It burned his nostrils and throat, but he continued to stare down at the wench anyway.

Through a fog, Sesshoumaru watched wearily as suddenly the girl stirred beside him, her chocolate eyes opening to stare at him. "W-Who…are you…?" Her voice was raw, that of a sick person. Before his cloudy mind could register her words, her eyes closed and her head fell against his leg, the girl once again unconscious from the world.

Sesshoumaru had no second thoughts as he inhaled the leafs' scent once more, his own head falling back against the tree as he drifted closer to sleep. His anger rose before he could fully drift away, and in a last attempt to escape the scent he allowed his body to fall away from the girl, his mind lost as sleep captured the demon lord.

Note: SORRY! I'm so horrible! I didn't mean for it to be THAT long since I updated! You guys must hate me, but anyway, I'm sorry. I had a little writers block and I also went on vacation to Minnesota and Chicago. For two weeks though, but still. I'm sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please Review! I'M SORRY!


End file.
